Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 20/@comment-5063363-20120507200959
Doctor Who (Nicepeter) VS Doctor Dre (Destorm) (Background: Dalek (EpicLLOYD) and Cyberman (KassemG) Cyberman: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! DR WHO VS DR DRE! BEGIN! Doctor Who: You call your self a rapper more like a black slapper I'll get a bad ass dalek to come out here say Dalek: EXTERMINATE! Doctor Who: And zap ya! Your that freakin dumb you never heard of the word history Don't act all cocky with me boy coz i'm very dam lippy BBC fans had boners when they saw me regenerate Dont worry doctor dufus ya dont need to retaliate I dont eat much so I wouldnt need to buy a kandy bar like you Your raps are like jibajaba so join the rap fail crew Why you call your self a doctor you wouldnt touch me if i was ill I can see the anger in your eyes man so chill man take a pill I wont put up with your shit so I'll finish this verse pimp style If you saw my police box youd be running more than a mile! Doctor Dre: Is that all you got dude, im the black eminem You think that I'm scary this is just my official dem I heard you hooked up with that ugly bitch called rose The other girls look like dogs ha nice choices you chose Big deal fucking bastard you can travel back in time But what you never cant do is take over my rhymes So now take 900 year old ass back into your blue police box You never know what happenens next... you might meet a fox! Doctor Who: I'll take you to the moon and leave you with the judoons Quit your lame ass tunes coz im gunna press Cyberman:DELTE! W is for win and D is for down Sorry your music korea is turning old and brown Im not a human i'm a part of the time lord race So go and get a life and hide your ugly face You really need to be in here so then I can blast you off to space Watch your feet faggort you forgot to tie your lace! Doctor Dre: Sorry can't hear you got my Dr Dre beats in Doctor Who: Cmhere then let me rip that shit out I'll throw them in the bin Doctor Dre: Shit, yeah right their worth over $100 dollars I bet you were a nerd at timelord school with a neat and tidy collar Look to the future for once forget your hopes and dreams My raps will hurt that bad you'll wanna be on my team You dont know style thats why your hair looks like sonic Noone would go near it after what crap been on it Your nothing special your just wanna be david tennant Trust me when your dead burried you wont be going to heaven I have 100% won with my super talented skills its all fucking natural man sorry about your spills! DALEK: WHO WON? WHOS NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!